Electronic assemblies often include one or more module boards which carry electronic components. As shown in FIG. 1, module boards 10, such as printed circuit boards (PCB) and printed wiring boards (PWB) as non-limiting examples, have electrical contacts 12 which must be electrically connected to other boards or components. Electrical connectors 14 are used to make the electrical connection. Conventional connectors are able to provide reliable electrical connections in environments with minimal dynamic movement, such as vibration and mechanical shock. However, module boards are being used more and more in environments, such as automobiles, in which they are subjected to severe dynamic movement. There is increasing demand for automotive functions that are enabled by electronic components. Such functions include navigation systems, power management for hybrid and electric powertrains, and autonomous parking and driving. As such, module boards are designed to carry an increasing number of electronic components, some of which, like power supplies, can be relatively massive. A heavier module board develops higher reaction forces when subjected to large vibrations and mechanical shocks, which decreases the reliability of its electrical connections. Even if the module board remains attached to the electrical connector, one or more of the electrical connections may be momentarily lost. Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector which provides reliable electrical connections in high vibration and mechanical shock environments.